Mobile devices permit users to upload documents to remote sites. To do so, users are permitted to take and submit photos of the documents. As a result, users regularly encounter imperfections on photos of their documents. For example, at any angle, a user points a camera towards the document, the resulting image of the document will have an imperfection. Therefore, recipients may be unable to process images having such imperfections.
In addition, recipients regularly receive images of inauthentic or fake documents. For example, a driver's license may be physically or digitally altered to have a different person's photo. Moreover, fictitious driver's licenses may be uploaded. Thus, recipients of inauthentic or fake documents may be unaware of their manipulation.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.